Fireworks
by angelcloudy
Summary: My personal take on the last MisakiXTakumi scenes from MSEp26. And yep, it involves fireworks. Oneshot. R&R please


**Fireworks**

A Maid-sama! oneshot brought to you by _angelcloudy_

[My personal take on the last scenes of Ep26]

"Are we supposed to be Romeo and Juliet?" she asked, eyeing the golden-haired boy with her who wore English clothes.

Pretending to begin with an answer, he leaned closer to Misaki's ears – having to brush his cheek against hers in the process. The expected blush crept up the girl's face almost instantly and was made stronger when he said, "I guess we are. So should we kiss?"

She scrambled away from him, screaming the usual.

"Baka-Usui! You're such a perverted outer space alien!"

After a moment, she calmed herself down, referring both to the blushing and demon president outburst. Then silently, she walked through the corridor and entered a classroom. Usui followed closely, curious on where his Misa-chan's feet wanted to take her.

Upon entrance, the room's darkness ceased from existing, being replaced by colorful illumination. _Fireworks. _Misaki approached the windowsill. "They look like they're having fun," she commented, observing how the shadows danced around the fire that cast them.

"They ARE having fun, Misa-chan," her companion corrected, as he, too, neared the windows. When a slow song played from the outside, Usui offered his hand, inviting, "Why don't we have our fun, too, Prez?"

She took it, of course, reasoning with herself that she only did it not to be rude. But then again, who was she to act ladylike this time around when she had done him enough 'you're-a-pervert' treatment? Anyhow, that doesn't change the fact she took his hand for a dance.

Though still seated, Misaki was closed in on by Usui. His left hand securely holding her right, his right arm snaked around her petite waist. "Idiot," she muttered just above his head. "How can we dance if – "

"Too late for a question, Misa-chan." He gently lifted her from her seated position and in the same manner, landed her on the floor. While her flats sounded a soft thud, her gown's hem touched the floor gracefully. As soon as she regained lost footing, Usui led her to dancing.

Like the other firsts with him, dancing was awkward, leading Misaki to step on his foot twice. Contrary to the few times committed, she apologized greatly for what little wrong was done. Usually, no, just at the beginning of their… their friendship, she didn't care at all if she hurt him or not, psychologically or physically. But now…

All of a sudden, he spoke of a thing much related to what composed her train of thought. "Misa-chan, I'm hurting."

To push his statement off to the side, she defensively said, "I already said sorry! Gomen for stepping on your foot twice." Although she knew of a possible reason of his mention of the subject, she tried – desperately, for that matter – to abandon it. She was too cowardly to deal with feelings, either his or her own.

"That's not it Misa-chan."

Gathering up all the courage she had to play dumb, she managed to respond, "W-what is it, then?" in a feigned clueless voice.

He put that annoying, knowing smirk and requested from her, "Kiss me and I'll tell you."

Boldly, she tiptoed to reach his level then pecked on his cheek. Another blush, she was certain more intense than the previous, adorned her face. Although, instead of getting an answer from him, Usui stated happily, "I'm not hurt anymore." He said it using that tone of his speech that surely pissed Misaki off. But this time she didn't dare yell at him.

"Honestly, Usui, tell me why," she almost pleaded. She had given up on living with his mysterious side. "For Kami's sake, tell me why!" All she received for a response was a sincere expression and a continuation of the dance she paused earlier.

They continued dancing in silence, for at least 5 more minutes until the song quieted into a halt. Misaki reoccupied the place by the windowsill and turned her attention to the students dancing. The fireworks that started the event had long stopped. All that lit up the room they were staying at came from the big bonfire.

Her face shaded a soft orange from the light outside, she looked heavenly yet fierce while she touched the window glass. She created fog on it, re-stating what she asked from him earlier, "Why are you hurting?"

Yet again he hesitated answering, Usui walked towards her direction and sat leaning against the wall below the window. "You're hurting me, Misa-chan." His reply came. Finally.

And finally, he made her cry. She had her reasons to be weak in front of him. One of those was that their situation was too confusing for her to handle. He didn't care at all he broke her mighty resolve. He simply sat there, and a moment later asked, "Why ask? Are you hurt, too?"

"In fact I am, Usui. Do you know why? Because you are confusing," she began. "One day you jump from a rooftop to save a secret – my secret; the next you make me feel stupid and weak. What are your real intentions!"

She didn't expect an answer from him and struggled to continue, "You said you liked me the day you kissed me. You say I'm cute whenever you see my in my Maid Latte uniform and you tell me I'm an amazing school president. I believe all your compliments, Usui, as much as I hate to admit it. But… but I still try to brush them off at the same time."

He stood up and sat closely behind her and hugged her. "Why would you ignore them?"

"Because you are confusing."

Yes, she used the same answer, but now spoken in a stuttering manner due to closeness she'll never get used to. "I try avoiding you, hiding from you – but you always track me down and somehow slap me in the face with the fact that I'm a weak girl." Then, she shot at him, "Is that how you treat the person you like, like she's always a vulnerable damsel in distress?"

"You are," he interrupted.

She acted like she didn't hear him. "You always tease me, embarrass me yet… yet I like it. How could this be happening when –" Her sentence was cut the umpteenth time that day.

"When you're a man-hater?" he completed. "Simple, because you like me. Probably love me, even," Usui whispered huskily, confident with that sweet nothing he said to her.

She blushed almost too quickly and it grew more shades when he kissed her cheek. "You know that I love you. But I'm tired of waiting." With that, he stood to leave.

Bravely, Misaki also stood and grasped his wrist. "Am I that insufferable?" Her honey eyes started watering up, giving way to what she'd call her weak side.

He put on that smirk again and simply shook his head 'no'. He pulled her close to hug her once more.

"I love you," he heard a murmur. He hugged her tighter.

"I love you," the voice repeated. "So please don't leave me."

Usui's lips curved into a smile and his jade orbs sparkled in happiness. "Thank you, Misa-chan. I was right to fall for you."

Thinking she's safe from any more teasing, she didn't expect the next words from him. "So can we kiss now?" Misaki just closed her eyes in agreement and waited.

Her luscious lips, as he likes to describe them, came in contact with his lips. How euphoric it was to do something he held back on doing for a quite a time. Though the heart-fluttering moment left as fast as it came, he still labeled it as the bst second of his teenage life.

"I love you," they repeated together. He chuckled, and she blushed – the usual Usui Takumi and Ayuzawa Misaki. Another set of fireworks lit up the sky, intensifying the magical atmosphere between the two of them. If not for the Romeo and Juliet costumes, the scene could've passed for a high school drama.

_Fireworks – _just like the feeling of loving, nerve-wrecking at first but when finally at work, amazing beyond measure.


End file.
